Hallelujah
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: Kim Possible reflects how, when she snapped at Ron, she turned him away from her, possibly for good. Takes place between Chapters 4-5 of Reverspot's "Sidekick's Revenge". Song: Rufus Wainwright's Hallelujah.


Kim couldn't believe Ron.

_I've heard there was a secret chord,_

Joining up with Shego?  All she said was for him to go home, not become one of her latest arch-foes!

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord._

"_But it's your fault he left_", a nasty voice argued in her head. "_If you hadn't told him to leave, he never would have teamed up with Shego in the first place."_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

But she had every right to yell at him, she argued. It was _his fault the orphanage got destroyed, causing the meeting that intervened with her date with Josh!_

_It goes like this, The fourth, the fifth,_

And, to make things worse, Josh had chosen to take Bonnie, instead, and she had chosen a really great present.

_The minor fall, the major lift;_

It was probably very likely that he preferred Bonnie to her now, and she'd never get a date with him ever again.

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

"_So, technically, it should be all **Ron's** fault, right_?", she mentally asked herself. But the nasty voice replied "_Wrong"._

Sure, Ron was mad, but why'd he join up with Shego?

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
_  
At first, she thought that, when most of Ron's stuff had been stolen, she thought that he had run away and was staying at a hotel.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof,_

But when she saw that the entry way looked like it had been chewed out, she was a little suspicious, since there weren't many animals that could do that.

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

But when she found Shego again, she was shocked to see what that animal was, and who it belonged to.

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

When the light had been flipped on after the battle, the results were horrifying.

_She tied you to a kitchen chair,_

Ron was now working with Shego because, like Kim had left Ron, Shego had left Drakken.

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair;_

She knew he had been upset, but becoming a supervillain? That was too much.

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah._

But, now, as she thought about it, she wondered "_Was it really Ron's fault"?_

Or was she too upset to see the truth?

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
_  
She'd seen this scenario before, when Ron wanted to become the mascot for the Mad Dogs.

_Maybe I've been here before, _

But they had eventually come around to each other, and they would now.

_I know this room, I've walked this floor,_

But she was in denial. Now Ron had _Shego._

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

Shego, who always put her down about her fashion sense and how she fought.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch;_

But, now that they worked together, there would be as much of that coming from Ron as there was coming from Shego.

_Love is not a victory march._

This never would have happened if she had just listened to Ron. There would be other boys and other dates, after all.

_It's a cold and its a broken hallelujah._

Maybe it _wasn't_ Ron's fault.

She thought back to the times they shared as friends. They had never been apart this long, so why did they do it now?

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
_  
Now that Ron was her arch-foe, what would happen now?

_There was a time you'd let me know _

Ron had been partners with her ever since they had started saving the world. It would be hard getting back up from that. Bonnie would eat it up, for one.

_What's real and going on below,_

What was she going to tell his parents? They'd never believe that their son was a villain without proof, or without telling them how she had snapped at him. They'd never believe her, and, if they did, they might alienate themselves from her for what she did.

_But, now, you never show it to me, do you?_

It seemed so long ago when she had told him to go home. If only she hadn't snapped at him.

_Remember when I moved in you?_

But she didn't, and ended up turning one of her best friends in the whole wide world into a monster.

_The holy dark was moving too,_

And now she had only Monique, and who knew how long she'd stay with her once she heard what happened to Ron?

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah._

Maybe it was her fault, not Ron's.

But what would she do?

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
_  
Now that Ron was her arch-foe, what would happen if they got captured?

_Maybe there's a God above,_

It was likely that Ron would be in big trouble, even though he was, or had been her sidekick, he wouldn't get let off easily, unless the judge felt sorry for him.

_And all I ever learned from love_

But, then, he'd say how it was her fault because, ever since she snapped him, he was probably damaged for life.

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you._

And it wasn't his fault at all. It was hers. Ron had been right. She was too worked up over how she had lost a date with Josh to Bonnie, when she should have remembered that there would be another chance to pick out a present with Josh, or even an  
actual date.

_It's not a cry you can hear at night;_

But she hadn't, and in turn, she had pushed Ron, her partner and forever friend, away, and she might never get him back. **_Never_.**

_It's not somebody who's seen the light;_

It was her fault for being so prideful.

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

It was her fault.  
  
So, now, as she sat on the bed, crying, she thought "_What have I done?"_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"_Oh, God, what have I done?_"


End file.
